Welcome to the family updated
by Evanheavenx2
Summary: Same story but I had to make a new fanfiction account. First update is chapter 23 so read Welcome to the family by my old account Evanheaven to understand what is going on. Thanks guys!


_**Yes I am back. So I need to explain a few things. It's been over a year since i last updated and that is because I had a baby guys**_ __ _ **. In my last update I said there would be some big changes in a few months and that was my daughter Layla, being a single mother is hard lol. So she's 9 months and i finally have some time to get back to writing and silly me forgot my password so I have to start all over again**_ __ _ **. Not to fear i will get back to my writing.**_

 _ **Amy's P.O.V**_

Three years have passed since i decided to run away from my problems in Seattle but the pain in my chest still remains the same. I often look back to that day where i left him standing in an airport and most of the time i wish i had gone back to him. I never had a boyfriend quite like him since, not that i honestly tried but Calli has been supportive in trying to get me laid by some buff Californian guy but it just isn't for me; they aren't him. It's crazy to think after three long years and no contact your heart can still belong to someone. I still have contact with Tommy though; he's working in Taco Bell and doing really well in his final year of high school. Who would think Tommy Lorris getting a job and being good? Yeah it's probably bull so I guess I will have to check it out when I go back to Seattle. He is excited to have me back to Seattle for a week in a few days. My dad's sister is marrying her boyfriend of ten years why they have waited this long to get hitched is beyond me; wedding are a waste of money. However this marriage means i have to go back to Seattle to attend it and getting out is no option, how inconsiderate? Three years is not enough time to get over someone!

"Amy!" I look up quickly at Calli who is standing there all wide eyed and she seems to be waiting for an answer to a question I haven't heard a word of. I sit up straighter on my bed and raise an eyebrow in hopes she will take mercy and repeat herself. She buffs out a big breath and slumps on the end of my bed. "I can see the steam shooting out of your ears so let it out before your head explodes." I roll my eyes at her and open my mouth to dismiss the subject when i am interjected. "Save the bullshit it's about him isn't it?" I close my mouth and nod too tired to fight her on the subject. "I haven't seen him in such a long time am afraid I'll end up bumping into him. I won't lie I still love him Calli hence why I still wear the necklace that he bought me. "I say as I tug the 'T' on the chain. Calli avoids my stare and bites her nail, I study her for a moment something is defiantly going on and she isn't telling me. The deathly silence fills the room for a few moments and I can no longer hold back my curiosity. "Spill, Calli!"

She doesn't say a word as she leaves my room and enters her own leaving me bemused to what is going on. She arrives back to my room with a newspaper in her hand. I don't utter a word as she drops it onto my bedspread and my eyes glue to the first page. _**Theodore Grey set to marry College sweetheart.**_ I stare at the title for what seems like hours my mouth wide open and my heart bounding in my chest. How the fuck could this happen? I thought we were soul mates? I peek up at Calli who is leaning on one foot then the other and has her eyes fixated to the cold wooden floor. She looks up at my glassy gaze and frowns. " Wanna' get drunk?" she mutters and all I can do is nod my answer.

The days have passed in a blur and now I am sitting in my aunt Chelsie's apparent frowning at her pug. As soon as I entered Seattle off the plan I was met by the bitter air of December which knocked me back as I hadn't stepped foot out of California since I moved there. I slowly sip my tea and listen to how Chelsie wants me and Calli to wear lemon yellow dressed to the wedding; I screw up my face in distaste and glance at Calli to see if we share the same disgust to see she is glued to her IPhone reading people arguing on Facebook probably. I roll my eyes and go back to sipping my tea when my phone suddenly starts ringing. I place my cup on the table in front of me and pull my IPhone out of my jacket pocket I grin down at my phone when I see Tommys name light up the screen.

"Hello." I say cheerfully down the phone and my reply is an extremely loud and gleeful hey back. I giggle as Tommy begins to babble happily about work and this girl he has his eye on some things never change. "Tommy!" I interrupt him mid sentence about how the smell of Tacos makes him feel sick now. "Sup?" he asks casually and I sigh "You do know am in Seattle right now?" I hear him chuckle. "Well I'd fucking hope so I'm outside your Aunts apartment in my truck." I can hear the grin in his voice. I don't say a word as I hang up and dash out of my Aunts apartment as quick as I can; God I've missed that idiot boy. For the first time since I got off the plane this morning I am truly happy to be back in Seattle.

I see Tommy sitting in his truck beeping his horn cheerfully as I run up to his shitty truck; he kicks the door open for me like old times and I climb in. Let the games begin!


End file.
